A cherry tree
by SupernaturalGirl51799
Summary: Two years ago, Naru; now known as Oliver Davis left, leaving behind a heart broken Mai. As time goes on, she learns that she can't always hang on to the past, but welcome the future. But not always will the future be easy for the nineteen year old girl. (Disclaimer for all chapters, I do not own Ghost Hunt!) Please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

_She was running as fast as she could; why? She didn't know._

_She only knew that if she didn't, she would die a slow and painful death._

'_It was him,' was all that echoed threw her mind. She felt anger, betrayal, and fear. 'He killed her, she knew to much..' A voice said in her mind, as she made an attempt to climb a tall fence. As she was climbing, her arm scraped the wire. 'Great, just great.' She thought as she landed on the other side of the gate._

_ She heard footsteps behind her, she began to run again but an arm grabbed her hair and yanked her back. She screamed as loud as she could as he began to beat her. After a moment, she felt that she was drenched with water, so she opened her eyes. Her vision was bleary from the tears, but she could see that see was being forced into the water. She struggled as much as she could, but someone forced her head underwater._

_ She gasped when she hit the freezing water, making her breath it in and start choking. She felt her lungs start to burn and her head start pounding, she was drowning.. she was going to die._

**__ End of dream__**

"AHHHHHH" She screamed and gasped for air as she set up quickly.

She looked around taking in her surroundings, she sighed of relief when she realized she was in her bedroom. "Just another dream, Mai. Just breath," She told herself, trying to calm her breathing. After a few minuets, she decided that she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight so she went into the kitchen to make herself tea.

Mai sighed as she put the water on the stove. "Why did they have to leave?" Mai asked herself. Two years ago from today, S.P.R was disbanded when Naru, now known as Oliver Davis left to go back to England. Since then the team, her 'family' as she would call them, practically stopped talking to her. Believe it or not, Masako was the one who was truly there for Mai when she found out that Naru rejected her so harshly. They considered each other best friends even. Since then, Mai changed. Emotionally and physically. Emotionally, she became stronger. She was no longer the weak, insecure, teenage girl who would cry if someone had insulted her. She would handle it however she seen fit.

Most of the time however, she would just ignore them. Don't misunderstand though, she's still the stubborn, caring, and funny girl she always was. She just didn't need anyone to tell her rather or not it was okay to walk across the street. She could make those decisions herself. She missed her old team, she wished they were still together, but she knew that she couldn't always hold onto the past, and that she needed to move on.

Physically, she now has long hair, she has curves, and she grew a few inches taller. She felt comfortable, and happy in her body.

After the team had broken up, she felt that she needed a change. So she moved to a different apartment in a new area, and she was going to collage, studying psychology, and Medical. She had graduated high-school a year early, and in the top five of her entire school. Nar-No, Oliver always made remarks about her being stupid, but she was in all honesty, one of the smartest students in her entire school. He just never bothered to pay enough attention to know that.

And now, she was in the top 10 of her college.

As time went on, Mai's powers grew. She had more dreams, she could Astral Projection whenever she wanted to, and she developed Psychometry

She no longer seen Gene in her dreams after they had found out that he was alive, and went back to England with Oliver and Lin. She had to learn how to get information from her dreams by herself.

The whistle from the tea pot brought Mai back from her thoughts. With another sigh, she walked over and made her tea. _'I better get ready in a few minuets..' _Mai thought while sipping her tea. _'Masako said that she wanted to meet me at the restaurant at six, so after class I have to go strait there..' _Mai thought with another sigh. She loved Masako like a little sister, but sometimes she wished she didn't force Mai to go to restaurants all the time. Sometimes Mai just wanted to come home and watch a movie marathon or read…

'_Beep, beep.' _Mai's cell phone beeped to notify her that she has a text message. Mai grabbed her phone off of the table and began to read it.

_From : Masako .H_

_Title: Important.._

_Mai, there's something you have to know._

_Naru and Lin-san are coming back to Japan next week.._

_I know this is going to be hard on you, and I understand that, but please don't do something rash._

As Mai read this she couldn't help but feel herself tear up a bit. She sighed before starting her reply.

_To: Masako .H_

_Responds to: Important.._

_Masako, thank you for telling me. To repay my gratitude, I feel I should tell you beforehand.. I suddenly feel like I should adventure out into the world, and maybe go to Paris. I'm thinking about leaving around the same time as they seem to be_

_coming. Damn, what a shame.._

Mai sent back. _'Paris would be lovely around this time…' She_ thought to herself. She giggled as her best friend responded instantly.

_From: Masako .H_

_Title: Important.._

_No, no, no! _

_This is exactly what I meant by you doing something rash! You. Are. Not. Going. To. Paris! You have to face this, Mai. No matter how hard it is. And besides, I'll be there with you. ;)_

Mai couldn't help but smile_. 'Just like Masako to tell me that.' _Mai thought with a small laugh.

_To: Masako .H_

_Response to: Important.._

_Thank-you, Masako. You always did know how to cheer me up. ^_^_

_And are you sure I can't go to Paris? It's awesome this time of year.._

_And I know I have to face it, but it's hard to face something that left you broken hearted._

_Not to mention that there's a chance he'll want the S.P.R team back; meaning_

_He'll contact the others… I don't know if I'm ready to see them yet. : / _

_Anyways, I'll see you later. I'm going to get ready for school. _

Mai responded honestly. She quickly finished her tea and then went to take a quick shower and get ready.

**_ Time skip, 5:32PM._**

As Mai walked down the street to the restaurant she was meeting Masako at, she felt like something was going to happen.. but she didn't know what.

As she reached the door, she bumped into someone. "I-I'm so sorry!" Mai said quickly, as she bowed towards the person she bumped into. "It's okay, it was my fault. W-wait! Is that you Mai?" A familiar voice asked. Mai looked up quickly to see if what she thought was true. "J-John!?" Mai gasped, but quickly gave him a quick hug. He chuckled and hugged her back. Once they released each other, they started to talk a little. "You look so different!" John said while smiling and looking at her with bright blue eyes. Mai laughed a bit "So do you! I guess that's what happens after not seeing each other much after two years.." Mai said a bit sadly. John frowned, "I'm sorry, Mai. I should have been here for you," John said sincerely. Mai smiled at him. "Thanks," she said.

After a few more minuets of talking, they exchanged cell numbers. "Were you going into the restaurant?" John asked. Mai nodded. "Yeah, I'm meeting my friend here," Mai said looking at the time. "Actually, I have to get going before I'm late," she said. John nodded. "Alright, I'll call you soon." John said and hugged her once more. Mai returned the hug and smiled at him. "Alright, I'll talk to you soon then." Mai said. They said their goodbyes, and Mai headed back towards the restaurant.

Once entering, she saw Masako and headed that way. "Hey!" Mai said when she reached the table. Masako looked up from her menu and smiled "Hey Mai!" Masako said.

While eating they talked about how school was going, about boys, about Naru and Lin coming back, and about life in general. "After we finish dinner, can you come with me some place?" Masako asked

Mai thought about it for a minuet. "Well, I don't have anymore classes today, so yeah sure." Mai said. Masako smiled, and took her phone out and sent a text to someone. "So, who was that?" Mai asked in an amused tone. Masako hardly ever used her phone at dinner, so she assumed it was a guy she liked. Masako looked up quickly smiled. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Masako said innocently. Mai rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright, fine. Tell me when you're ready then." Mai said laughing a bit. Masako sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on, we have to go." Masako said and started to get up. "W-what? Right now?" Mai asked quickly, as she rushed to finish her last two drinks of ice-tea before Masako dragged her away. Masako nodded and started to walk towards the door. With a sigh, Mai followed her.

**_After dinner. At a building._**

Mai looked around as they pulled up to a nice building area. "Masako… what are we doing here?" Mai asked slowly. Masako ignored her, and practically dragged her out of the car and into the building. "Don't worry, Mai. Everything will be fine." Masako said, as she started walking again, but stopped when she realized Mai wasn't following her. "Mai, come on." Masako said. "I am not taking one more step until you tell me what we're doing here." Mai stated, while folding her arms. "For a case.." Masako started and Mai nodded a little. _'Alright, she brings be with her sometimes, but this feels different.' _Mai thought, and narrowed her eyes towards her friend. "Masako, if I were to use my powers, would it be faster then you telling me?" Mai asked, as she started to move her hand towards her friend. "Mai! You promised you wouldn't do that," Masako stated. Mai nodded, "Yes, but you also promised not to keep secrets from me," Mai retorted and glared at her friend.

Masako sighed. "Mai, before you freak out-" she started to say but was cut off by a loud "MAI!" A man and a woman yelled together, known as Monk and Ayako. Mai gave the coldest glare she could to Masako before slowly turning towards the people she once considered family. Everyone was there, and everyone was waiting to see her reaction before they tried to hug her like they would have done two years ago. Mai looked at them in disbelief, hurt, and confusion. Yes, she knew they would probably work for Naru again, but for (1) She thought she wouldn't have to worry about that until next week.

(2) That would mean Masako lied to her about something that would hurt her.

Mai frowned, but didn't say anything she just turned to face Masako and shook her head in disapproval and betrayal and began to walk away.

"Mai," came a voice that left her crying two years ago. She stopped walking and turned around. "What do you want, Mr. Davis?" She asked threw gritted teeth as she glared at him. "We would like to know if you want to work with us again. Gene and I have reopened S.P.R." Naru said, completely unfazed to her glare. "It can be just like old times!" Yasu exclaimed.

"…"

"You can think about it for a while, just let us know by next week," Naru said. Mai sighed but nodded anyways.

"I'll think about it, but I can't guarantee I'll come back." Mai said. Everyone nodded sadly. "But at least you'll think about it!" Gene said happily.

"Yeah, I have a lot to think about…" Mai said mostly to herself as she walked out.

_End of chapter_

Hey everyone! ^_^ Thank-you all for reading, please review! :)


	2. Authors note

**Authors note:**

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop does not have a charger right now so I can't write any chapters. My sister has been having issues with her computer charger as well, so I can't use her computer very often. I should be getting a new charger by September, but until then I won't be updating. Thank-you everyone who read my stories and followed them.

-Supernaturalgirl51799


End file.
